So many questions
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: it's been months since the war has ended. Fire lord Zuko's been very fire lordly but a certain waterbender keeps on haunting his mind... Zutara.


Author's Note: Hi, it's been a long time since I've written/posted a fic. So since many people are waiting for an update (or any post at all)… I'll give you something you might/might not like. But I'm still writing it. I'm also excited on June 9-13 because avatar book fire is now coming to the Philippines…

Let the fic commence anyway… I'm talking way too much.

Disclaimer: Not mine…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**It was pretty quiet in the fire nation palace corridors ever since the war has ended and the ambassadors have gone and went. The newly crowned fire lord was briskly pacing on the cold hard marble as his **_**much **_**royal feet glided swiftly and surely. He's been busy thinking of rather fire lordly matters but often his thoughts would wander dangerously toward a certain waterbender.**

**His majesty stopped cold on his tracks and opened the door to his newly decorated royal quarters. He stepped inside and closed the door shut. He walked towards the veranda and inhaled the breeze. It gently combing his fallen locks and brushing against his pale face.**

**Zuko sighed as he gazed at the nation. His view was as serene as it could be ever since the hundred years of war. The horizon ended where the glorious sun met the tranquil sea. Again, his thoughts etched the image of the girl he loved.** _Katara…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Have you seen her?_

_Did you see her pass this way?_

_What is it about her?_

_What makes me feel this way?_

_Is it her eyes? Maybe, but I'm not so sure._

_Is it her laughter?_

_Something I've never heard before…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A knock on the door broke his chain of thought. He signaled it to come in and the door creaked open. One of Zuko's advisers bowed in respect and handed him his schedule in a scroll of paper inked with red and gold.

"Your Majesty, The council of the four nations will be held in our kingdom. I have been informed that all ambassadors of each nation will be joining this important gathering." The adviser spoke softly.

"Will the ambassador of the southern water tribe coming?" Zuko asked.

"So I have heard, Your Highness…"

"You may go." Zuko ordered and the adviser immediately obeyed.

_She's coming…_

_What should I do?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_So many questions_

_But the answers are so few…_

_All I really know is_

_I love you…_

_So many questions_

_But the answers are so few…_

_All I really know is_

_I love you…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katara stood in awe and excitement before the fire nation palace gates. She's been missing this land of their great victory since the end of the war. She walked briskly inside, her long blue skirt gently gliding on the floor. All the ambassadors have gathered in the conference room. Katara sat by the side of an earth kingdom ambassador. Her heart raced when someone spoke before the crowd of people.

"Presenting His Highness, Fire Lord Zuko!" the man proclaimed, everybody stood up and bowed in respect. Katara could only look with awe as the mighty Fire Lord walked down the aisle of red carpet. His usual stern glares are on his face _again_ and you could see the changes on his appearance in just a few months.

The fire lord smiled towards his guests, making Katara bite her lower lip. She's been longing for that smile ever since they all parted. She could have gotten that smile a long time ago if it wasn't for Azula's smooth words and the said fire lord's gullibility. But if it wasn't for this war, she would not ever meet him. She could have stayed in the South Pole, be all royalty and stuff and marry someone she doesn't even love.

"…the water tribes and the earth kingdom…"

Those words from the fire lord shook Katara back to reality. _I definitely need some fresh air…_ She stood up and made her way outside the conference hall. She inhaled and exhaled, dragged her feet to wherever it may take her and succumbed to the beauty of the Palace gardens…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zuko exited the stage and sighed. It was quite a tensing speech he delivered. He proceeded down to the table to join everyone and sat down by his place. He was introduced to everyone seated but noticed that someone had gone missing…

_Where is she??_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_What is it about her?_

_Makes me still_

_And makes me wanna run_

_My fingers through her hair_

_Why she makes me feel this way?_

_Will I find her? Maybe, but I'm not so sure…_

_Would she be mine?_

_Can't stand the searching anymore…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katara found herself sitting by a secluded pond, very much away from the main palace. The serene features of the lilies by the trees were enough to make her stay but it was the gentle breeze that forced her to stay put to where she was standing. She had been wandering off from the conference and apparently, they should have finished half of it by now. She gently took off her shoes and stepped to the lilies. The sweet aroma quickly spread as her feet glided smoothly with the moist grass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zuko had the meeting postponed to next week as the ambassadors have had a long trip from their home countries. He then proceeded to finding a certain waterbender who have sudden gone lost and snooping around his royal palace, which he apparently owned by now. He walked briefly from room to room trying to find out where the heck the love of his life has gone to. He paced on the cold hard marble of the royal palace when his eyes lay upon _the_ certain waterbender who _**is **_the love of his life. He smiled and hurried downstairs to the pond.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_So many questions_

_But the answers are so few…_

_All I really know is_

_I love you…_

_So many questions_

_But the answers are so few…_

_All I really know is_

_I love you…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I believe you've been missing from the meeting…" Zuko's voice spoke in a low tone as the startled Katara took a step back.

"Your Highness…" She bowed, and stifled a blush…

"Found you…" Zuko whispered as he hugged Katara by the waist, resting his head on her dainty shoulder.

"And it took you long to do so…" Katara spat back, cupping the fire lord's face with her hand.

"I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too…"

"And I thought you'd never come back. I was afraid I was only going to see you in my dreams…"

Katara suddenly caught Zuko's lips in a kiss. Zuko simply gave in with astonishment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Seems the only time I see her near was when I close my eyes…_

_Should I keep it that way?_

_The only way I can make her stay…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Notes: And there was my lame fic again… yeah I know it's lame… but please do leave reviews… just hit that purple button below and you're all set… thanks again for reading!!


End file.
